


Peter Pan Relationship Headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OUAT - Freeform, headcanons, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Peter Pan | Malcolm/Original Female Character(s), Peter Pan | Malcolm/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Peter Pan Relationship Headcanons

• you’d meet on neverland for the first time in your dreams.  
• At first pan would be confused  
• cause girls never ended up in neverland  
• even in their dreams  
• the lost boys would tease you the first few times you showed up  
• but one day you beat one of their stronger ones in a fight  
• and they all accepted you  
• and this left Pan genuinely confused  
• from that point on, you were the only one who got to address him as Peter  
• this cycle of you showing up in your dreams would go on for a while  
• you and Peter got closer  
• until the point came where he offered to let his shadow bring you to Neverland for real  
• you, of course, accepted  
• over time, whenever he sees one of the older lost boys, and especially Felix flirted, or even talked to you, he felt a burst of jealousy  
• it took a while for him to accept he loved you  
• it wouldn’t take long for the boys to catch on something was going on  
• and so none of them dared to talk to you whenever Pan was within earshot  
• which was always when it comes to neverland  
• eventually you’d confront him about it, and he simply tells you:  
• ‘You’re mine’  
• and that’s basically how it started  
• he was kind of possessive at times but you didn’t really mind  
• it would be little things  
• his arms around you whenever you sit on his lap  
• his fast, demanding, passionate kisses  
• his hand that would always be on you in some way: your shoulder, or your waist, or your thigh  
• even if he was possessive, he wasn’t the jealous type  
• because he didn’t need to be  
• the boys wouldn’t dare to face Pan’s wrath if they were caught flirting with you  
• the first ‘I love you’ would come from him  
• though indirectly  
• one day, when you were cuddling  
• he quietly asked you: ‘You do love me too, don’t you?’  
• to which you answered: ‘Yeah, I love you’  
• ‘Good, I love you too’


End file.
